I Love My Master
by Dragonite Himura no Tenshi Ryu
Summary: Changed Title Under going MAJOR Editing Implied abuse n' rape, slavery theme. 'I shall never place harm upon you now that you are with me.' stated the spirit fox, 'However, if you so much as disobey me, I will change my mind.' Lime/Lemon Completed
1. Dragoness for Sale

**_WARNINGS:_** Implied rape, brift nudity, slavery theme

* * *

_Hanging Neck Island  
_  
Every year, during the high moon, demons come by sky, boat, and under the sea. They talk like ragging battles were about to take place at the island, but it wasn't the Dark Tournament.

It was because of fights soon to take place between a race -shoujo ryus- that was hunted down for sport, and then sold on the underground market as property, fighters, and personal pleasures. If the dragons were lucky, they would be killed and put out of their misery after they were used or even let go, but some trainers kept the dragoness' as a slave forever. It was a horrible time for this race, because since this Tournament was taking place, more of them were being hunted down.

And as the boats floated towards the battlefields, trainers were somewhere on the island, auctioning for dragons that wuld eventually be pt into fights for the death...

_Somewhere on the Island_

Demons and people alike were washing away their troubles in an underground bar. No light came through to this club. Only candles, oil lights and torches on the walls lit the market up. The whole place smelled of smoke, alchohol, and forced intercourse. In front of the pub was a beting stand. It was one of the many ill-giving scenes that many shoujo ryus saw before they were sold to their soon-to-be-masters.

The trainers, most just there to get as drunk as possible, sat at tables, talking in shouts and filling the already poisonous air with cigarette smoke and whatever other toxins they could. At one table -the sanest one- several trainers were watching for the auction, wanting new dragons to train in the two weeks before the tournament.

"Hey, when are they going to start the bets on the broads?" One asked.

"Don't know, Grandie," Another answered, "It should be soon. Hey, Shady!! Get your ass over here and bring our drinks!" Unlike so many of the trainers in the tournament, this one was one of the few humans that lived in the Makai; the few that even were accepted as allies.

Soon, a woman with dark green eyes, black, short hair and horns from her head came with a plater with four drinks on it. Her whole body bore scars upon scars and her eyes shimmered dully. She only wore enough to keep the most perverted men away from her; rags. She coughed, unable to stand the thick atmosphere of drug/ciggy smoke. The man who called her snatched the drinks from her and the woman cowered fratically, shielding her eyes from view. This fright was a ruse; the dragon held her passion to be free deep inside. She held a will to not be in the class of slave long.

"How long have you had this dragon, Jason? You've had about six already!" Grandie asked.

"About five years, but it's time to get another."

"Not bad for a human."

A cocky smile gleamed upon the human's face as he took a long drag on his cigar.

"You better put all of your bets on me, guys, because me and my team of trainers are going to win the tournament this year." He smiled.

"Don't count on it." Another, familar voice, chuckled.

Suddenly, most of the activity around the bar stopped, as if a loud gunshot rang through it. A figure formed from the tavern's darkness and a pair of red eyes stared at said table. Then, a white starbrust and flaming black hair came, followed by a black attire of leather. A third eye glowed behind a white headband and the human knew who it was.

Trainers started to cower as Hiei, the Forbidden Child, walked in their wake to the table. The human, Jason, however, showed the same cockiness as he put threw cigar in a random direction. He smirked at the fire demon.

"Oh, I'm so scared, Hiei. You and your dragon didn't exactly win the last tournament." Jason smirked as Hiei sided their table.

The first thing the koorime did was take notice to the female dragon that was siding the would-be Champion. Her eyes stared at him emotionlessly, but Hiei's Jagon eyes told him differently of Shady's attitude and stats. A cocky smirk wiped across Hiei's face.

"If this is the dragon you're entering in the contest, it just signed its death warnet." He threatened.

Shady's emotions showed clearly and Hiei bathe in her fear. Jason chuckled, seeing his dragon look so frightned.

"There's no need to be scared, Shady. You, along with the other trainer's dragons, shall defeat over this overconfidant prick." Jason smiled, which the dragon looked at Hiei with more confidence.

Hiei huffed, seeing some of the delicious fear dissapearing.

"You should keep it on a leash."

"If we did, they wouldn't be able to carry out orders," One of the other demons chuckled.

"And we wouldn't be able to use them to our wanting, either." Another smirked.

Shady looked frightened again as the demons talked about how they treated her race. It was then that a mike sounded and everyone in the bar looked towards the beting stage. There was a hefty demon on the stage, seeming to be out of it from drinking; slurring his words terribly.

"Alright men! I'm Charly and it'sss time to place your competitive bets for these nice catches for the tournament.

"Oh, good. Another pet for my crew." Jason smirked.

Hiei just 'Hn'ed and sat at the table with the fellow demons. Truthfully, he already had a dragoness and didn't desire another, but what's another one to torture?

"Okay, this first gal was quite easy to catch, so she's great for beginning trainers. Here's Cream."

Suddenly, a woman was pushed onto the stage. Her hair was colored cream and so were her eyes and horns. She sat down on the stage underneath the hefty demon. Her submissive personality gained many a chuckles from the audience, seeing her as an easy one-night stand.

"As you can see, this little broad here is very well behaved. It might not present a challenge to you advanced trainers out there, but it's perfect for beginnings. Also, she's a healing dragon and not much on fighting which is also a p-plus and a disa--vantage." Charly stopped, still trying to talk from drinking so much.

"So much for her. She's probably going to be stuffed for a trophey if nobody even bets on her. Maybe even as a hoe, if she's lucky." Grandie smirked.

"I don't think she's useless. Her ablity to heal will be great to train. I bet ten golds on Cream!" Jason called out.

"We've got 10 on Cream! Going once, twice, sold to Jason! You're over your head, man! Cream's not the best fighter." Charly chuckled.

"I would have betted against you, Jason," Hiei huffed, "but, I didn't want to price it too much. It's not even worth 10 gold."

Shady looked at Hiei with death in mind. He -and everyone else for that matter- treated her race like it didn't even have a gender; like they were some animals that were made to fight to the death or to use to relieve sexual stress. It made her sick because she knew there was nothing she could do about it. Shady was in the same boat.

--

After a few more bets, Hiei's table now had three more dragons, but the fire demon was still ryu-less. Shady was so sickened by the status of the three new dragons -finding them to be so scar torn, mentally shut-down and scared- the shoujo-ryu concluded that each one was abused after they were captured. Her attention, however, was averted with her 'master's' voice.

"Why haven't you bet on anyone, Hiei?" Jason asked.

When the fire demon said nothing, the others around the table started to yell in laughter, thinking they knew the situation.

"Don't tell me!" Jason smirked, "You've got no money! You haven't been on an assassination in months, so I wouldn't be surprised if you were broke."

Hiei snarled at them. He would start killing them off for starters, but he let it go because of the amount of liquor they had drank.

"Alrightly, mates! This here'ssssss the lasssst one..."

This one... Hiei did think twice of. Chains were tide on her wrists, which were tied behind her back. She sat on her legs on the floor because her ankles with chained together. She also wore a spiked coller around her neck, giving Hiei the sense that the dragoness had been in the ownership of someone else. Still, not even this was the reason that this dragon caught fire demon's eyes.

"As you can see, t-this one was a struggle. You c-c-can see that she has wings. Orange and black color, they a-are. E--even though she didn't fly away, we chained her up s-so she couldn't."

Hiei made note of her hair, which was black, long, and looked quite silky under the dim tavern light. Her deep orange eyes cut through the darkness, seeming to speak to any and all with a message: 'take me'. Some whooped in her presense -her beautiful not going unnoticed- but most hesitated, looking as if the shoujo-ryu was cursed. Hiei was not one of those people. He was reading the dragon's message.

"30 gold for that dragon!" he called out.

Many trainers gasped at the bet, looking at the fire demon as if he was crazy. Some even murmured their concern. 'What's he think he's doing?' or 'Hiei must be insane!'. The host looked like he was going to pass out from the bet... or from the alchohol level.

"Whoa, Hiei! I don't think you want to do that!" Charly called.

"I could care less of what you think. 30 gold." He repeated.

The ryu, looking at the ground in great sadness, was also surprised when a bet went up for her. However, when she looked towards Hiei, her orange jewels shrank in fear, like if she went with the fire demon, she would surely be killed, or worse... denied death and given a life of torture like most ryus. Suddenly, a deep voice raced through the tavern, surrendering everyone to freeze.

"Don't lay a hand on that shoujo ryu." A voice said from the shadows.

"Who dares face me in a bet?" Hiei snickered.

"I do."

Suddenly, white bled from the darkness and all cowered at the gold eyes. A kitsune dressed in clean garments walked out of the shadows in a similar fashion as the koorime, slowly walking to an empty table. Hiei snarled at the fox spirit. The former champion of the Dragon Tournament was betting against him.

Last year, Yoko and Hiei were in the semifinals, fighting fiercy against each other with their dragons. Hiei was beaten, however, by Yoko's dragon, that seemed to have a strong bond with the spirit fox. What bothered Hiei, however, was that the eyes on the dragon on the stage matched the one that beat him last year. His skin spiked as Yoko's voice sounded again.

"I place 50 gold on that dragoness." Youko betted, folding his arms and closing his eyes.

The audience was still murmuring to themselves, wondering why Yoko and Hiei were betting on this shoujo-ryu. They seem to know something that the two trainers, obvious, didn't know about. Charly was still trying to get through to the two rivals.

"Wait a minute!" he gasped.

Hiei snarled. He would not be outbetted.

"60 gold!"

But Charly was persistant, despite being drunk.

"Hold on!"

"80."

"Stop!"

"90!"

"Look, stop--"

"110."

"Would ya l-l-let--?"

"150!"

"Quit betting!"

Yoko's eyes suddenly snapped open and the audience once again cowered in fear. Hiei was growing frustrated, which was out of his character. Jason and his group gasped, feeling the black aura around the fire demon grow. Yoko chuckled, turning to face Hiei with a cocky smile.

"Fine, Hiei. If you think you can out-bet me: 200 gold. My finale offer."

Charly was amazed, as was the audience, for they still had a secret that Charly was trying to tell the two of them. Hiei growled at him, glaring at the fox spirit. How dare he embarress him infront of the black market? Still, the koorime knew when he was beaten and gave his bet up.

"Wow, Yoko, former Champ, has just made the highest bet today. 200 gold! Going once, going twice... SOLD TO THE UNLUCKY SPIRIT FOX!!" Everyone started laughing at the secret joke. Yoko's eyes narrowed, not liking to be disrepected while Heie lifted an eyebrow in wonder; what misfortune did he almost win a bet on?

"What do you mean _unlucky_?"

"Well, if you g-guys would have let me f-f-finish, I would have told you that this dragon here's a runt. O-one out of 5 d-dragons have wings and long hair. If y-you do find this 1/5 dragon, y-you're out of luck. They cause bad l-luck upon anyone who t-tries to tame them and are v-very shy. T-The only thing good a-about this type of dragon is t-that they're the most good-looking of the ryus. A nice fuck, if you w-w-will. G-Good luck with Daisy."

"Daisy?" Yoko repeated.

"Y-Yep! T-that's the name that t-the guy who caught her n-named her."

Daisy once again looked up from the ground. Her orange orbs looked around and locked in on Yoko, who looked back at her. Still, his eyes held no remorse for her position. To him, Daisy was now his property and by the end of the two weeks before the Tournament, she would submit to him in every way.

But, deep within Yoko's eyes, Daisy could sense something growing at a very slow rate...

"One m-more t-thing! This here d-dragon is m-mute... W-Won't say a w-word..."

--

_**EDITED: 09/08/08**_


	2. Uncertain Deals

Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy!  
  
Flamer: What?  
  
This was one of my favorite chapters in 'NK'. I can't wait to rewrite it! Oh, by the way. 'Nushi's Koi' means 'Master's Love' or 'Master's Lover'.  
  
Flamer: Welll, don't keep me in suspense! On with the fic!  
  
_**WARNINGS**_: Nudity and slight violence. _slavery theme_  
  
--  
  
Yoko walked deep into the forest, his eyes scanning the surrounding woods. He had left the tavern as soon as he could, trying to take Daisy away from the suficating place as soon as possible. He felt disgusted by the bar and couldn't stand it any longer, and made especially sure to avoid Hiei's gaze.  
  
/- _He would have surely rumbed in the fact that I bet so highly on a cursed ryu, but I'm possitive I can work around this._ -/ Yoko though jumping over a log to further his survaliance.  
  
Soon, he was at a clearing where a small, secluded hot spring was. Heated steam rose from the boiling water and rocks boarded the spring, creating a fog-like atmosphere in the surounding woods. The spirit fox walked closer to the spring, looking around. Then, he closed his eyes with great concentration. Suddenly, several vines and flowers wrapped around the boarder and grew outward. It seem to send a message.  
  
/- _Good. Now to fetch Daisy. This place shall be our campsite._ -/  
  
Still, before Yoko went to find the female dragon, his ears twitched to the sound of foot steps. He turned his head around to find the source, only to huff at Daisy. She looked scared of him, like she was afraid to be left alone, but most of her facial expression couldn't be read because of her condition; not even by Yoko. This seem to anger the fox, seeing as he could usually read anyone through their very soul.  
  
"Why did you act without my permission, dragon?" He said harshly, walking up to her.  
  
Daisy looked up at the offending fox, but kept a little sterness in her eyes that Yoko could seeing very clearly. Classing it as an act of rebelilion, he smacked her confedence away, making Daisy fall to the ground with the force. She rumbed her face as a red mark appeared.  
  
Then, she felt something against her wings. A pair of arms helped her up and she faced Yoko once more. Daisy's wings started to flutter nervously as the fox's hands cupped her chin with care. The red mark on her face was replaced with a blush. Yoko ignored the show of embaressment.  
  
"Listen to me. You will learn more about me as I train you. I can tell by your muteness that you have been in the care of a past abusive trainer."  
  
Daisy listened to his words as they seem to lift her into the air. His soft breath was easing the pain of the past smack on her face and as Yoko talked, he massaged her chin softly. The fox scoff as he felt the ryu purr softly, and wondered himself, why he was being so forgiving.  
  
/- _I'm only being nice out of pity._ -/ He convinced himself as he continued on with his rules, speaking them more harshly.  
  
"I shall never place harm upon you now that you are with me. Still, if you so much as disobey me, I will change my mind. Anything that I teach you, you better learn quickly, because after I tell you wrong from right and you pick the former, your life will be a living hell."  
  
At this time, Yoko was just took notice to what poor excuse of clothes Daisy had on. Almost nothing, really; only a one piece rag wrapped around her whole body... which didn't cover much. Daisy's hair was all over the place and her wings looked rather dirty. Yoko took an extra minute to examine the shoujo ryu's hair, finding it to look extremely silky even in it's dirty state.  
  
/- _I wonder if it's a soft as it looks_ -/ The fox pondered, his eyes traveling with a careful gaze.  
  
By now, Daisy was very nervous, wondering if she had done something wrong because of Yoko's stares. Also because he was being too nice. Too many years, she would be raped soon after being purchased. She would think that last year's Champion wouldn't treat her with such... sanity. Another massage on her chin assured her she wasn't being wrongful and she resisted the urge to purr again. Yoko recoiled his hand, noticing her face was not sanitized. Looking through the steamly air, the earliest of stars stared back at the spirit fox.  
  
"You're quite dirty. It's also becoming late. You may bathe in the hot spring tonight and sleep by the fire when you're done. Also..."  
  
Yoko's yellow eyes lit up at the sight before him. At the very word of a bath, Daisy had stripped completely in front of him; what little covered her had fallen to her feet. Several scars covered her body; most being on her legs and back. Each curve seem to have been made with special care as Yoko's curious eyes made their way to Daisy's large bust and beautiful rear.  
  
/- _Charly was right. Winged ryus are enchanting. _-/  
  
Daisy's orange eyes widened as to why Yoko was starring at her in such a lustful way, but had an inkling to why. She decided to cover her chest with her wings, much to Yoko's dismay. It took some sort of courage to sheild yourself from a trainer when most ryus were submissive. Putting a hand through her hair, Daisy walked into the heated waters, making sure not to step on a vine thorn.  
  
As she rubbed water onto her body, Yoko took the time to go into the forest to gather wood for a fire. He looked back at Daisy, seeing a dash of happiness in her eyes, but still noticed how alluring the shoujo ryu looked. The fog-like steam gave Daisy's body the sense of an afteglow of midnight and the darkness did a beautiful number on her orange eyes. The shoujo ryu's wings only made the scene look more exotic. However, Yoko surpressed her urges.  
  
/- _I will not lower myself to such acts. I'm not a hornmone driven trainer._ -/  
  
With that note soundly in his head -along with Daisy's arousing mental picture- he walked off in search of firewood.  
  
-  
  
Darkness had already over come to Hanging Neck Island and it came even earlier deep within the forest.  
  
Yoko had already made a fire and was sitting against a tree, meditating. The sounds of near-by camps and parties filled the air. Several animal sounds -especially of birds- also crossed his ears. Suddenly, breaking away from the peaceful sounds of the forest, he heard the shifting of water again. He opened an eye -through the foggy air- towards the hot spring where Daisy hadn't left the soothing waters since he went out for firewood.  
  
/-_She must have a thing for hot springs.-/_  
  
Daisy must have felt Yoko's stares, for she turned around to eye him once again. Yoko narrowed his icy yellow stones, signaling that staring wasn't polite and the shoujo ryu turned around, continuing to soak in the water.  
  
Yoko, deciding that Daisy had been in the hot spring long enough, sent a vine into the water. It wrapped around the dragon's leg in a seductive manner as it creeped up and around her waist and inbetween Daisy's wings. She dared not make a sound about the demon-controlled vine and continued to bathe.  
  
The fox was becoming a little annoyed, but was understanding of Daisy's fright. The fox could only guess how many times she had been abused. He made it so the vine wrapped around Daisy's more personal areas, pulled her out of the water and onto the rocks of the boarders. Yoko couldn't help but lick his lips seeing the dragoness' completely soaked body on the rocks. Daisy's long hair was starting to cover the vines on her chest and her wings flapped so the water could come off.  
  
Daisy started to shake voilently from being removed from such a warm position to the coldest of the night even though the vines were her clothing.  
  
The dragoness looked at the fox, trying to ask for something. Yoko smirked and closed his eyes, not in the mood to guess at what the ryu wanted. Daisy then became understanding of Yoko's body languange and crawled over to the fire, but when she tried to near him, the spirit fox's eyes snapped open with warning. Daisy cowered back; the fox's yellow eyes looking wild and hostile, as did his words.  
  
"You will have to earn the previlage of sleeping next to me for warmth. I suggest that tomorrow when we start training that you do your best, because it tends to be quite cold on the island during the night."  
  
All the shoujo ryu gave was silent eyes which Yoko twitched at. How could Daisy be so quiet in his presents? It was all he could do to not yell at her to talk. Still, Yoko had much more self control than that and to prove it himself... a crazy idea popped into his head.  
  
"Dragon, do you know how to fly?" Yoko asked.  
  
Daisy gasped, but shook 'no'.  
  
"During this next week, I shall teach you how to fly if you do well in learning how to control plants with spirit energy. Do we have a deal?" Yoko smiled.  
  
Daisy gasped. What happened to this trainer, Yoko Kurama? He was suddenly offering something she had been wanting to do for so long; fly. The spirit fox was being so nice, but Daisy dared not show too much emotion in her eyes and just enjoyed Yoko's smile.  
  
Daisy shook her head up for a 'yes' and he huffed.  
  
"The night before the tournament, if you do well in trainning, you shall recive a gift from me. One, I will give you a different name other than 'Daisy' and my other gift shall be a suprise until that day."  
  
The dragon was in shock. First, flight lessons and now gifts for being a 'good' ryu? Yoko wasn't acting like a ruthless yokai she thought he would be. She was beginning to get used to her position, even though Daisy still didn't like to being held against her will.  
  
Suddenly, the ground under Daisy seem to become much more confortable. She looked down to see that she was laying on a large patch of grass and warm moss. Daisy looked at Yoko with a smile of appreciation and she laid her head down.  
  
Yoko watched contently as his dragon went to sleep on the demon-controlled grass. He, himself, felt tiredness starting to over come him. His eyes slited until they closed, but his sense of hearing stayed alert as they twitched to the sounds of the night.  
  
-  
  
Daisy's sweat dreams were suddenly cut short by a familar sound. Her wings fluttered slightly as she groaned, sitting up from the grass patch. As her eyes focused through the thick steam, she spoting a figure in the hot spring. In an instant, Daisy started to blush brightly.  
  
Yoko was taking a turn in the hot spring. Daisy's eyes started to scan the fox's body up and down, finding the steam to capture and curve the fox's body to perfection. Yoko's bare figure was shown from the stomach up, revealing at nicely toned chest that seemed to hold the moon's light prisoner. Yoko's hands suddenly picked up some water and ran it through his gorgeous white hair, making the water spray everwhere into the foggy atmosphere. He then made sure to get behind his ears and continued to bathe.  
  
By then, Daisy was staring so hard, she forgot that staring was not polite and turned away. Still, when the dragoness tried to go back to sleep, it was pretty hard... knowing that a handsome fox was bathing in a hot spring right next to her...  
  
--  
  
Let the fluff comence, just like last time!!  
  
Flamer: This is good. How come I wasn't in this the last time?  
  
Because you weren't born yet.  
  
Flamer: Oh...  
  
Review plz! pwease? 


	3. Uncertain Ablities

--; This chapter was probably the most confusing of this saga, so I changed this around as well. It will be much more simpliar.  
  
Flamer: I hope so. You can be a very complicanted person sometimes.  
  
On with the fic!  
  
_**WARNINGS**_: voilence _slavery theme_  
  
--  
  
Deep in Hanging Neck Island, the sun seem to make dots on the swaying grass below. It made beautiful lights dance upon a sleeping beauty.  
  
Daisy still lay asleep on the demon-controlled grass. Her peaceful state was one to daze upon, which Yoko did secretively as he appeared from the shadows of the Forest. He seem to hold an article in his hand as he walked over to Daisy. He dropped the bag so that it landed next to the dragon.  
  
She awoke slowly with the noise of the bag waking her. She streched her wings lazily and sat up. Daisy's eyes gazed at the bag and then at Yoko, who was standing over her.  
  
"This is your new attire. I found them to be battle armor that dragons usually wear."  
  
The timid dragon looked through the bag and her orange jewels lit up, as if she use to wear the clothes. Daisy took a good look at her would-be uniform. It looked like armor that only covered her breast and her panty line. Still, the whole things had armor for the ankles, wrists, shoulders, and a coller to match. To Daisy, it was like meeting a lost friend.  
  
Still, when she tried to take the vines from around her to put on the clothes, they tightened. She looked at Yoko with a pout, wanting an explanation.  
  
"You shall not wear those items until you past my training. Think of it as part of your gift in the end." Yoko smirked, walking out of sight again.  
  
Daisy looked at her new gift with care. Then, her eyes seem to fill with murder. How dare Yoko deny her the freedom to wear dragon armor? Still, Daisy knew it would be suicidal to try and fight against the fox.  
  
The shoujo ryu once again looked at the hot spring that shared her space. Suddenly, her eyes seem to go back to the night before, when she saw her trainer in a most beautiful version. Yoko's alluring body taunted her dreams, for when Daisy finally managed to go to sleep that night, her imagination sent her into the hot spring with the fox... where her dream took a trip into an early mating season. She started blushing a light pink just thinking about her dirty mind and how the people who caught saw her as a 'innocent, little dragon'.  
  
And how dare _they_?! If not for this world and its sick rules, Daisy would have did away with each of them. That drunken host from the tavern was right to say that Daisy put up a fight. She was just released that day, and then the next thing she knew, hunters were after her again. Without the knowledge of flight, the runt had put up a decent fight... until one got behind her and tide down her wrists, growling lustfully in the process. On then, Daisy wouldn't allow her mind to remember.  
  
A sudden disturbance in the steamy air around her recused Daisy from horror lane. Fading in and out of vision, a figure seem to be dancing threateningly. Daisy realized it was an attack, finding the figure in the steam to have claws ready to attack.  
  
It was then that Daisy showed a part of herself that Yoko, and even she, knew nothing about. She opened her wings and evaded the attack by flying into a back-flip. Daisy saw the attacker in the fog and kicked it in mid air. Daisy landed perfectly, to her great surprise.  
  
How the shoujo ryu knew how to fly was besides her. Daisy was never taught how to fly, for her mother was force breed and she managed to escape before she was auctioned. Her attention was brought back on the attacker, who stopped moving and was now visible. It was Shadey from the tavern. Daisy narrowed her eyes, but they still held more fear in them than courage.  
  
"I knew it! I knew you were more than just a mutt ryu. Why don't you quit hiding behind that fake innocent act?" Shadey snarled.  
  
Daisy looked on in confusion. How was it that Shadey was allowed to be without her owner? And why did she attack her? Even more puzzling is that she knew how to fly. Daisy could have shown to herself that she didn't know. Shadey saw Daisy's confusion, but thought of it as still an act.  
  
"You need to shape up or Yoko's going to--"  
  
"--Yoko's going to do what?" A voice spat.  
  
The two dragons gasped as Yoko came back to the scene, his eyes full of protection and venom through the hazy opening. He seem to had gone into the forest for food, for there was a bag of berries in his hand. Daisy's face broke a small smile as Yoko fronted her attacker.  
  
"Dragon, where is Jason, your trainer?" He demanded.  
  
Shadey kept her sterness, just like Daisy had shown a rebellion in her gaze.  
  
"I'm here to give you a message from Master Jason, Yoko. He's asking for you to meet up with a couple of other trainers for a party of sorts."  
  
Youko saw the ignorance in the green-eyed dragon's gaze and intensified his own.  
  
"You may be close to Jason, but I can still kill you if need be. Next time you try and attack Daisy, you will have to answer to me."  
  
This seem to put Shadey in her place as her eyes held fear. She snarled and dissapeared into the steamy atmosphere. It was then that the spirit fox looked back at Daisy, who was still trying to figure out how she was able to fly.  
  
"You lied to me. Why?" Yoko asked, his tone holding warning.  
  
Daisy paniced. Not only did Yoko seem to have seen the whole thing, but she couldn't talk and give an explanation. Yoko seem to remember this and read her orange eyes.  
  
"So, you didn't know yourself. Well, it would seem that you know how to fly very well, seeing that you fended off Shadey, especially since she's strong... for a ryu, that is."  
  
Daisy sighed as a mental weight was lifted from her shoulders, but looked threateningly at the fox. She didn't take too kinddly to the comment about Shadey being strong for a dragon. Suddenly, breaking Daisy of murderous thoughts, Yoko gave her the berries he had collected and walked off from sight. After the last attack, Daisy wasn't about be left again and started to follow the spirit fox while eating the berries.  
  
As the two walked through the forest, Yoko's mind was racing.  
  
/- _Daisy wouldn't lie to me. Still, it would have taken a year's worth of mental training for her to fend off Shadey. It seems that I have a lot to learn about this dragon runt than I thought._ -/  
  
As Daisy ate more berries, she took a glace at Yoko. The dragon saw something more clearly in the fox's eyes than what she saw at the betting tavern. Daisy only saw a dot of this new emotion at the bar, but now, it was almost covering Yoko's golden orbs with a brighter shade of yellow. And there as something warm about this emotion... something attractive. Daisy just couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
However, this was not stopping the shoujo ryu from thinking of a way to escape. If she could prevent the same events that happen with her last few trainers, she would, but she couldn't fly... or could she?

* * *

Flamer: Daisy's supicious.  
  
Yup. Made her that way. Will she try and escape from Yoko's grasp, or is there something stopping her.  
  
Flamer: She can't fly. Duh!  
  
Are you sure?  
  
Flamer:_** sweatdrops**_ Well...  
  
That's what I thought. Review... again. plz? pwease? 


	4. Uncertain Emotions

Well, another remixed chapter bites the dust. And just like last time, I have Teen Koenma here to help me out.  
  
Teen Koenma: Why am I here again? --;  
  
You're helping with the disclaimer, T.K.  
  
Teen Koenma: Even with your account being deleted, you still started this disclaimer late.  
  
I'll state again, T.K.; Better late than never.  
  
Teen Koenma: Fine. Dragonite Himura does not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho, because if she did, I would think that Flamer was a nice Kirby.  
  
Flamer: WHICH I'M NOT!  
  
Exactly! ON WITH THE FIC... and this chapter might be a little perverted.

Yoko countered with ease. His eyes held killer instinct; his yellow sights were set on... Daisy. The dragon, though, held an equal lust for blood in her eyes as her body went into fighting position.  
  
It was now two days before the Dragon Tournament and Daisy and Yoko were in the middle of a practice fight. So far -since Yoko wasn't using his full power- the two were evenly match.  
  
Daisy had learned a lot under Yoko's training in the past 10 days. Her spirit awareness had grown more by the days and her wisdom of plants had also been growing. The thought of plants took Daisy to a day last week, when Yoko was showing her the many plants on the island...

"You see, cherry blossoms may be frail, but under demon energy, each petal can be turned into a blade. If you're really an expert, you can turn millions of petals into blades and make a storm of them to engulf your enemy." Yoko explained as the two came to a cherry blossom tree.  
  
Daisy smiled at the fox demon. She grew to love the arch that creped across Yoko's face when he let down his bearings once and a while. Still, it had been ten days since the spirit fox saw her fly and seen her fight. Daisy saw that from that little skirmish, Yoko treated her with more respect. Yoko would hit or punish her if she didn't do something right or her fighting wasn't to its best.  
  
But, that was a given.  
  
Also, secretly, Daisy was teaching herself the ways of psychic powers. It came to the point that she could read minds. Daisy took it upon herself, in this moment, to read Yoko's mind without his knowing. Daisy sensed that while Yoko was messing with the tree, he was having an emotional battle with himself.  
  
/- _Why am I feeling this way? I've had dozens of dragons under my guidance... and none of them had an impact on me as much as Daisy. Is it those beautiful orange eyes or that alluring long hair? I have to know what these new emotions are... before they tear me apart._ -/  
  
A light wind made the Cherry Blossom tree let loose its petals and a storm of them fell on the two. It was at that instant that Yoko turned around, locking eyes with the dragoness. She gasped in fear, thinking of the possibility that Yoko sensed that his mind had been probed. Still, what was on Yoko's mind next puzzled her even more.  
  
/- _Those eyes... are so beautiful. They're more beautiful than any moon that will ever hang in the sky. Is it possible to have feelings for these creatures? And the fact that's she's blushing at me... **sigh** If I daze upon her longer, I will surely be flushed..._ -/  
  
"Come, Daisy. I have much more to teach you before the sun goes down." He spoke as he walked off again.  
  
Daisy's eyes wandered, but she ran off to catch up to the spirit fox. As they walked on and Yoko started his teachings on plants again, Daisy took a sneak into the fox's eyes. She gasped to see that the new sensation that had been taking place in Yoko's eyes since the bar had now covered his orbs completely. It made them look like a deep yellow or a beautiful hazel. They were eyes to become lost in...

As Daisy was taking a trip down Memory Lane, she was attacked back into reality by Yoko's whip. She fell to the ground with great pain in her side. Daisy felt her side to find that blood was leaking out from a huge gash.  
  
"Your concentration took a noise dive. You must stay focused on your task at all times." Yoko said coldly.  
  
Daisy looked up at him with emotionless eyes. Yoko huffed.  
  
"Let's go. I need to meet up with some trainers tonight and your wound needs treating. Since you seem to be fairing well in training, you may dress in your armor tonight if you wish."  
  
Daisy psychically knew that Yoko was headed back to the hot spring as he started to walk off, so she stayed in the open a little while longer to gather her thoughts. For the first time in what seemed like ages, Daisy could hear her voice in her mind.  
  
/- _Yoko... what are you feeling for me? You're so troubled, it seems. It's so painful... because I want to ease your suffering. I seem to see myself being draw towards you. Is it possible to love someone who hurts you into submission? This... might be the case..._ -/  
  
She came to reason with these -her- feelings five days ago, when Yoko finished her flying lessons. Daisy was planning that as soon as she learned to fly, she would take off. That night, she prepared herself to fly away from Yoko before he decided to finally torture her like the ryu runt she was. However, something was holding back. It was emotion that Daisy saw in his eyes when Yoko saved her from Shadey that day that kept her from flying off. Looking at the sleeping spirit fox, she had settled back down to sleep, wondering if she had done the right thing.  
  
/-_ I could have flown to freedom. I could have run away from this whole thing... but, I didn't. I took one look at Yoko that night and stopped myself. What has come over me? What are these emotions that me and Yoko are having?_ -/  
  
Daisy sighed heavily as she flew into the forest, where she would soon meet up with the spirit fox.  
  
**_-Late that night_**  
  
In an opening in the forest, a fire was lit where four trainers -including Yoko- were sitting down laughing and talking. At the edge of the clearing where the forest met the grass, four dragons sat --including Daisy. She had on her new armor and bandages were covered on her sides with noticeable care.  
  
"So, Yoko, how's your runt doing?" One trainer, Jason, asked.  
  
Daisy snorted softly at the comment, but Yoko heard her and turned to her. Daisy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Fine, but I must tell you that Shadey attacked her last week." Yoko stated, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"She might have. I ordered her to go on a killing spree while giving you that message." He answered.  
  
The trainers gasped at the fact.  
  
"J-Jason, why would you order Shadey to do that?" Another trainer, Tucker, asked.  
  
"There's no rule in this tournament that says you can't wipe out competition before the tournament, now does it?"  
  
There was a murmuring around the fire, signaling Jason was neither right nor wrong. Soon a new subject went through the circle.  
  
"So... why do you call me here, Jason?" Yoko asked.  
  
"Yeah, Jason." Tucker asked.  
  
"I ordered Shadey to go on a killing spree... because there's a new rumor going around that Hiei's dragon is killing off other ones on the island, and not because it was ordered."  
  
Yoko gasped, fearing Daisy's safety.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Some say Hiei was so hard on her that she went crazy. Others are saying the dragon's brainwashed from mental stress. The crazy ones say the Hiei's dragon drinks the blood of other dragons to live. Really nuts."  
  
"Sure is. Why did you even come tonight, Yoko? I didn't think that you would be paling around with us." The last trainer smirked.  
  
Yoko smirked back, acting like he was clueless.  
  
"Nani? I thought this was an important meeting, not a get-together. If nothing important is going on, I should be going."  
  
Jason chuckled, sensing his playful tone.  
  
"Oh come. At least stay for a little while. You might as well; you've been non-social since the two-week training period."  
  
Yoko chuckled back.  
  
"I shouldn't stay, but if you insist."  
  
Back with the dragons, it seemed that the other three dragons were having a conversation while Daisy kept an eye on the trainers, listening to their conversation.  
  
/- _A killer dragon? I knew that fire demon was bad news._ -/  
  
Soon, her shoulder was bothered. Daisy looked to her side to see three faces gazing at her, including Shadey.  
  
"Daisy, we're planning a rebellion. Tomorrow, there will be an orange moon. Look at it and concentrate your energy. Then, we can strike against Jason and those other trainers!"  
  
/- _NO!_ -/ Daisy suddenly cried.  
  
"With your help and knowledge -that I know you have- we can run away from this island."  
  
Her heart felt torn apart in those few sentences. She wanted to fly freely so badly, with no one to tell her otherwise, but something about Yoko... she just couldn't bring herself to leave him. On that fifth day, she had the perfect opportunity to fly away and never look back, but something was binding her, bounding her to the ground. Daisy looked away, her face in a scowl.  
  
/- _You may try your futile attempt to break free from bondage, but I shall stay._ -/ She said through mind.  
  
The other dragons were puzzle until reason came to them.  
  
"D-Daisy? You're psychic?" Shadey asked.  
  
/- _Yes. And I'm telling you right now that your plan will never work. Only I can fly, thanks to Yoko. The rest wouldn't make it due to the fact that this is an island._ -/  
  
Shadey grew hostile.  
  
"Then what's stopping you from flying away now!"  
  
/- _There is a time and a place for everything... and right now, I feel that I must stay with Yoko... for teaching me such a valuable ability._ -/  
  
"Listen to yourself! You sound as brainwashed as that killer dragon on the loose!" Shadey protested.  
  
Suddenly, she was straggled by a vine of Poison Ivy. The poison started to swell her neck and Shadey gasped for air. The vine released her as Shadey fainted from poison.  
  
/- _That will teach you to not take me likely. I hope you understand, girls, that I just don't want to leave. Even if you do run way, what will you do? The Makai sees us only as prey and pleasure. There is no way out of it._ -/  
  
The other two dragons frowned, but kept their spirits up.  
  
"We will never give up, Daisy. It may seem hopeless, but we will run away to freedom tomorrow night. Even if we die trying, that's better than bondage."  
  
Daisy hugged her legs, which cause her a pain in her new wound. She didn't want to sound like the bad guy in this, but... she was somewhat in debt to Yoko. He had taught her how to fly. That's something she can't thank him enough of. And so far, not one abusive mark had been put upon her since the spirit fox was her master. Daisy wanted freedom, but she also wanted Yoko's kindness. Another question from the shoujo ryus ripped Daisy from her thoughts.  
  
"What do you think Yoko will do to you after the tournament?" one asked.  
  
Daisy thought for a long time, looking at the half moon in the sky. She never answered; That was one question that Daisy could not answer. Still, she did state something else.  
  
/-_ If you are still here when the tournament starts, let's make a truce. Let this tournament be a kill-free on._ -/  
  
The other two dragons nodded in agreement.

Later that night, Daisy was taking another bath in the hot spring while Yoko built another fire. The spirit fox began to anticipate Daisy's baths as his unknown love for her grew. As he sat in front of the blazing fire and Daisy came from her bath, they locked eyes again.  
  
Only this time, it seemed lovingly.  
  
Daisy's wings started to flutter nervously and Yoko licked his lips. His curious eyes once again scanned his dragon's bare body, loving each curve as if the silver canine was seeing it for the first time and pressing it into memory permanently. Daisy's dark pools of orange seem to light up in the moonlight.  
  
As Daisy put her armor back on and lay in front of the warm fire, she began to think. Tonight, Daisy wanted to know what Yoko was feeling... and knew of one way to figure it out.  
  
Daisy rose from the ground, looking at Yoko with **emotion** in her eyes.  
  
The fox was startled with Daisy's sudden move but watched as the shoujo ryu walked right beside him and sat down. Daisy was starting to rethink what she just did, but as she tensed up for pain, she was met with open arms belonging to Yoko.  
  
By now, the dragoness was very surprised as she blushed a light red. This sudden billow of emotion was drowning her and all she could do was purr under Yoko's loving touch. Tonight, the bitter cold never bit Daisy and she quickly went to sleep on the fox's chest.  
  
Yoko was trying to understanding the message his head... and his heart was telling him. Even though Daisy's life was in his hands, he felt that they were equals. Yoko realized this when his reflexes held Daisy in his arms.  
  
"Before tomorrow night is over, your name will be changed. Together, we will concur the tournament, only you won't be fighting alone. I shall be with you in mind and spirit." He whispered.  
  
As the moon lifted higher in the sky, Yoko bid his dragon good night with a light kiss on the forehead, made himself comfortable and slowly fell asleep.  
  
... but deep in the forest cover, a pair of ghostly white eyes cut through, glaring at the sleeping couple with death in mind ...

Teen Koenma: You definitely made this less confusing.  
  
Arigato. Even I couldn't make heads of tails of this before. Now, even _I_ understand it.  
  
Flamer: That's kind of bad that YOU couldn't understand your own story.  
  
Rub it in, why don't ya?  
  
Flamer: ) Maybe I will.  
  
**_sighs_** review... again. plz? pwease?


	5. Uncertain Night

Flamer: looks up at chapter title Why the voilent title? 

Something's going to happen. Something evil! And this event will spark off into the next story.

Flamer: That's right! After this is _**You're My 16-Year-Old Father**_, right?

Yup.

Teen Koenma: I still can't believed you did a sequel, either.

Just do the disclamer

Teen Koenma: Whatever. Dragonite Himura does not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho, because if she did, Kurama and I would be the main characters in the show.

Warning: This chapter may contain content beyond the age of 14. If you're a crazy 12-year-old looking for a kick of the day, leave right now. --; This is also for the next chapter, too. YOU SEE?!? I PUT UP A WARNING!!!

* * *

Friday seemed to come in a heart beat on Hanging Neck island. It was already the afternoon and Yoko was nowhere to be found around the hot spring area. Needless to say, Daisy was becoming very worried. 

Worried for Yoko's safety.

/- _Where could he be? He's been gone since the morning... and even then it was unusual because we both overslept... gasp_ -/

It was then Daisy remembered the night before, when she finally made it into Yoko's ams. It was highly unusual for the fox to be so open with his feelings and Daisy thought that the next day, things would go back to normal. Or course, this wasn't the case. Instead of getting back to normal, it was becoming more puzzling.

In the end, Daisy decided that if Yoko didn't wake her to come to where ever he had gone, he was safe and didn't need her around. It surprised her that she thought that Yoko needed her around. He was century-old demon; or course he didn't need her...

During that night, however, it felt that both of them needed each other.

Daisy shook the whole problem off of her. She decided that a bath was an order. It was no use solving a puzzle under stress. In reality, the hot spring had become an obsession to Daisy, but as the shoujo ryu stepped into the spring undressed, it didn't feel right. Of course, the steam was calming, and the water was soothing, but something was missing. Daisy then gasp at her own imagination.

/- _I need... Yoko's watchful eyes. How perverted and romantic at the same time this? I can't even bathe because I don't know where that fox youkai is. Yoko's tearing my concentration in half!_ -/

Suddenly, Daisy sensed another presense in the area, but it wasn't Yoko. She covered herself in the chance it might be a Peeping Tom and prepared for any needed battle. Still, not even Daisy's high spirit awareness could detect claws and teeth coming from behind her...

Yoko was still looking for Hiei deep within the forest. He wanted to get infomation on the killer dragon that was rumored to be his. The fox wanted to make sure that no harm came to Daisy before the tournament, but now he felt edgy about leaving her alone.

/- _What if that dragon attacks while I'm not there? !!!!!?_ -/

Yoko's heart took a sudden noise-drive in blood. It was the equal of a heart-attack as he held his chest in pain and fell to his knees in agony. Suddenly, the unknown phenomenon stopped in a matter of seconds. Yoko rose to his feet even more worried about Daisy.

/-_ This attack... on my heart. Why? I've been perfectly heathly. Why do I feel such an emotion? Is it..._ -/

Suddenly, the fox's ears twitched to the sound of laughter.

"So, you've finally found out your new emotion."

Yoko snarled, trying to find the source of the chuckles.

"Show yourself!" He snapped, balling his fist.

"I'm already in your sights, kitsune." The voice mocked.

Yoko looked in one of the trees to see Hiei's smirking face. He wasn't lacking his cape and scarf, which was unusal, and his arms were crossed.

"What do you mean... new emotion?" Yoko demanded, narrowing his eyes.

"You love that ryu mutt, Yoko, but you're to blind to see it." Hiei smirked, jumping down from the tree to face the fox.

"What... love..." Yoko gasped. Could he be in love with a creature of bondage? It seemed possible... Then, his main purpose came back to mind. "Hiei, is it true that your dragon is going on killing sprees?"

The fire demon's eyes glowed with tainted energy.

"Of course. You see, this dragon didn't have to be taught to kill, because it already wanted to. Its killing spree will last until the tournament. Anyone who doesn't last until then... well, too bad for them."

"How dare you?! How can you just let her run wild? You're suppose to be a trainer!" Yoko snarled.

Hiei's eyes glowed brighter.

"I train... to kill, Yoko. If you haven't learned that by now, you don't know me very well..."

Yoko took him by the collar and raised him to the sky. He was ready to rip the fire demon apart when the same 'heart-attack' soared through his body. Yoko dropped Hiei and the fire demon looked down as the spirit fox huddled over in pain.

"W-Why? Why is this happening to me?" Yoko whispered, gasping for air.

"Your knownledge of dragons is pore, kitsune. When you fall in love with a ryu, especially a runt such as your Daisy, you instantly gain an emotionally bond. If the dragon is being mortally wounded, you also, will be in pain, Yoko. It is... the Dragon's Curse." Hiei started to laughing evilly at the fox's pain and Youko's eyes widdened.

/- _So... if I'm in pain, that must mean..._ -/ "Daisy!"

The fox cried out and suddenly, made a dash into the woods. Hiei's laughter still hung in the air as the afternoon soon turned to evening and night. Death's orange moon started to rise from the horizon from the west as the sun rested on the west...

* * *

The sun was already dead and an orange full moon hung in the sky as Yoko still dashed through the forest. As he advanced closer to the hot spring area and foggy air, his nose picked up the thick scent of loose blood in the haze... blood that was boiling hot. 

It strenghtened Yoko to run faster and he soon came to a horrifying sight.

Daisy laid in a hot spring of blood. Her body flooded with wounds upon wounds upon gashes slapped on her bare body. Her wings were tore in many places and the whole spring was stained with blood as if a fight had taken place.

Apperantly, Daisy had lost the brawl.

Yoko didn't hesitate as he ran into the water and took the dying dragoness into his arms. He quickly made another fire to warm up any blood Daisy had left in her body. Yoko didn't leave for more than a minute and came back with potions and plants made for healing.

After applying the needed mixtures to Daisy's body and redressing her in clothes, Yoko frowned. Not only were the potions working slowly, but the plants gave Daisy a rather unpleasant oder. Yoko held the sleeping dragon in his arms like a newborn. The fox's hard exterior was starting to melt with the fear that the dragon might die in his arms tonight.

/-_ I will never forgive Hiei for what he did to Daisy! No creature should have to go through this... not even the dragon race. Especially, not Daisy..._ -/

Then, the Spirit Fox -hardened demon of the tournament of bondage- shed his first tear. It fell silently on Daisy's blood-stained cheeks. In that instant, her blissful orange eyes opened painfully, for there was a scratch over one of the eyes. It was sure to leave a impressive scar.

To Daisy's surprise, she found tears in the fox's eyes as well as in her own orange orbs. /-_ Are those tears... for me? Oh... Y-Y... _-/

"Yoko?" She whispered.

Yoko's eyes snapped and looked down at Daisy, who had just said her first word since who knew when. Her voice sounded as ingured as a bird with a broken wing, but as enchanting as a wolf's howl at night.

"Daisy? You've spoken?"

"Yoko... I'm sorry. I made you cry." Daisy whispered, looking away from the fox and at the moon, her eyes started to become teary. The moon had a demonic glow of orange to it and Daisy remembered what Shadey had told her.

/- _I've chosen my place._ -/ Daisy choose, her eyes fixed to the moon.

"I could care less about these tears in my eyes right now. Daisy, are the potions that I've given you taking affect?" Yoko asked, turning Daisy's head back on him.

The dragoness then realized how soft Yoko's hands felt around her armored body. And then way his hands held her with such care... that it felt like a rose petal was wipping her tears. Nothing could explain her feelings. Nothing... but one expression...

"Yoko... my koi." Daisy whispered.

Yoko had no time to respond to the loving remark as his lips were claimed for the first time in a long time. Daisy's arms wrapped around Yoko's back as she deepened the kiss, trying to get Yoko to answer her call. In the end, Daisy released the confused fox from her embrace. She felt fear knock against her stomach.

/- _What if Yoko doesn't love me back? I've fooled myself thinking such a highly known demon would care for me._ -/

Suddenly, opposite to Daisy's last thoughts, Yoko had kissed her back, wrapping her further in his embrace. Daisy sighed in the lock, resting her arms on the fox's chest. The two were lost in such passion that Daisy forgot her place and tried to slide her tongue between her teeth and in front of Yoko's mouth. The fox didn't open his mouth and submit, however. He moaned in delight as he forced Daisy to open hers instead. His tongue explore everywhere, battling against Daisy -which the dragoness also lost to- groaning blissfully.

Slowly, the two parted, panting slightly. Daisy and Yoko looked at each other, both blushing maddly from the new feelings they were going through in that moment. Yoko's eyes slitted at his dragoness, amazed that such love could come from a creature just as enchanting. Daisy was having similar thought, but she... wanted to take it a step further. Her new love had no boundares. The fire hissed at the two, telling them to take it further; to not be afraid. It helped them, sending shades of light onto Daisy and Yoko to make them looking that more attractive to each other.

Suddenly, Yoko gasped to see Daisy's injures lifting... as if the scratches were never there. But, the scar that was made on Daisy's cheek and eye remained.

"How?" Yoko asked, moving a long strain of black hair of Daisy's out of his way, but touching the scar that remained across her eye with concern.

Daisy purred with the gesture and answered his question, whispering in his canine eyes.

"Do you see the orange moon in the sky? It's called Death's Moon. On these orange moons, ryus gain an energy boast for two reason of choice; to kill... or to love. For a whole night of courting, large amounts of energy is needed so healing powers come from the moon. If you tead to kill, the same amount of energy is needed."

Yoko's eyes once again widened in surprise. /- So, tonight's mating season. Perfect. -/ "Daisy, remember my gift to you if did well in my trainning... and remember the night I held you in my arms?"

The dragoness nodded, closing her eyes under Yoko's graceful touch.

"That night I wanted to give you something else. Something more. It is now... that I must show you what that is." Yoko growled.

Daisy gasped as arms carried her under her knees and behind her back and under her wings. She didn't object as the dragon wrapped her arms around Yoko's neck, driving her tongue down his throat once more. Yoko lead them down to the hot spring which is now cleaned up of blood by Yoko's plants. To Daisy, it was just like the dream she had as the fox started their courtship...

...under Death's Orange Moon.

* * *

Flamer: Beautiful... but... where's the lemon that was here? 

I can't post it, or I'll get in trouble. It's too graphic for

Flamer: _**sticks tongue out**_

Don't do that. It's not nice. Anyway, I might put up. E-mail me so you can request the lemon if you want if you haven't read it already. In the mean time, review again plz. Pwease?


	6. Uncertain Fight

AAAAAAND I'm back! Goemn for the hold up. Needed to cut and paste on this chapter. Really confusing in hear, but it's better now.

**_The same warning apply here... 3x!_**

* * *

Daggers of rays strike down on the tiny body of land. Its warming rays hit everything with beautiful shines of lights. It even cuts through the deepest of the island's forest. The light peeked at two bare bodies interwined with each other, laying in between soft leaved vines.

The rays hit the female's scared eye, making her awaken. Daisy's face seemed to hold a morning glow as she tried to gain some vision.She moved her long hair out her face to look at the clear skies. Today was Sunday, the big day of the Tournament. Even though she was supposed to be in bondage, Daisy knew that Yoko and her were equals and he would treat her like one.

When Daisy tried to move, she had a sharp pain in her lower back... and then remembered that she still had Yoko in her. She felt herself becoming warm again and blushed, still thinking of the night before when they declared love to each other... how graceful Yoko was with her body, how nice it felt to kiss his chest, the speed and the mixture of noises that filled the night...

It was a Death's Moon to remember.

Daisy took time to admire Yoko's beautiful face, after managing to pull the fox's lenght from out of her and covering her bare body with the vines that covered them. The morning daggers seem to light up his face with such peace of mind, Daisy found herself stroking his attractive fox ears and kissing his lips, just to taste them again.

Suddenly she felt a great spike in her chest, that soon moved to her stomach and thighs. She gasped with pants of pain, holding her chest and stomach with disconfort. Her breasts started to leak milk and Daisy knew these symtoms all too well...

... she was now bearing an egg.

A new instinct flooded her orange orbs as she rubbed her lean stomach with care. Unlike humans or demons, it really wasn't possible to tell if a dragon was pregnant unless one told. Daisy was willing to tell Youko about his new child...

...but it seemed that he beat her to it.

With a soft moan, Daisy welcomed strong hands to her cheek and one around her waist. Yoko had awakened by the dragoness' gasps of pain, thinking it was his doing. The fox's tail swaded seductively as he started to place heated kisses behind Daisy's ear, growling in them.

Yoko started to slowly lick the base of the wings, making Daisy go numb, but the fox stopped his flirting when he noticed that milk was on Daisy's legs and stomach.

"Kai, you're a mother?" Yoko whispered.

"Yes, Yo-kun. And you... are a father." She smiled, her eyes filling with water.

Yoko was expecting the child. He knew dragons bore their babies the day after courtship. In turn, he started to rub Daisy's stomach protectively. The dragoness saw the fox's strong instinct to love and protect their child and she rested her hands upon his. It was then that Daisy rethought Yoko's last sentence.

"Yoko... did you call me... Kai?" She whispered.

"Hai, my dragon. It is your new name. 'Kai' stands for a strong will and mental strenght. It defines you prefectly and I whispered it to you before you went to sleep last night."

(It's in the lemon. The lemon is in Yoko's POV, so he exaplins why he calls her Kai from now on)

Kai's eyes couldn't hold anymore tears as she cried happily on Yoko's bare chest. The fox's held her tightly, just as happy. He truly loved Kai and they both showed it last night. Together, they would take care of the baby soon to come, but first...

... they had a tournament to win!

Yoko and Kai walked out of the forest for, what seemed like, the first in a few mouths. They were fully dressed now. The two had bonded in such a short amount of time, Kai was starting to doubt that the fox really cared for her. Still, everytime she was questioning about his love, Kai would gaze into Yoko's eyes and be reassured.

The two made their way to the Tournament arena, but Kai was puzzled when they passed the hallways where the elimination rounds were being held. Kai asked Yoko mentally, and then remembered that she had never told the fox about her psychic powers.

"Don't worry, Kai. Since I won the Tournament last year, I don't have to fight through the whole thing. I can jump straight into the semi-finales." Youko smiled, kissing her brefly.

Kai enjoyed it, even though it was short.

"So, you're not bothered by my psychic powers?" Kai asked.

"It just shows how strong you really are..." Yoko smiled, messing with her long hair further.

Suddenly, they heard chuckling from behind them. It was Jason and three other trainers by his side... with their dragons. Kai was frightened that they might have seen them kissing and flirting, but Yoko was somehow worried about Kai's safety and the unborn egg.

Thankfully, Jason's next words held no proof he saw or heard anything or wanted to hurt anyone.

"So, Yoko. I see your dragon has recived a scar on its left eye. Did you do it?" He asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did, Yoko." One trainer said.

Yoko snarled, but kept his cool.

"If you have to know... Hiei's dragon got to her. Thankfully, I was able to nurse her to health before the tournament. The scar remained."

"Hiei's dragon, eh? You think it might start to kill the audience?" Jason asked.

While Yoko talked to Jason, Kai was having a conversation with the other three dragons.

/- _Are you ready?_ -/ Kai asked, quite worried.

/- _Don't worry, Daisy. We won't lose and we promise that we will make it to the finales_.-/ Shadey smiled and the other dragons nodded.

Back with Yoko and Jason, the fox was keeping quiet and Jason continued to talk. Soon, he caught the drift and as his team walked into the hallway shadows, he said his last words.

"If we go against Hiei and don't make it, I want you to avenge me, Yoko."

The fox scoffed at the request.

/- _I won't be doing it for you, but I'll be fighting Hiei for what he did to Kai._ -/

/-_ I'm flattered, Yo-kun._ -/ Kai blushed, placing her hands behind her.

Yoko turned around, smirking. He noticed that pieces of black hair had gone atray and took the liberty to putting them in the right places. The last strain deserved a kiss, which Kai gladly supplied.

Still, Yoko stopped her after a few.

"We must get to the VIP room. If we can, then we can do as we please."

Kai didn't argue as the two went down the darkened hallway shadows...

* * *

The first 2 matches of the Tournament went by rather quickly. Since the tournament elimination rounds are before the tournament and so many trainers and dragons lost their lives to Hiei's, there were only 6 teams left: 

Jason's team, two unknown team, Hiei's 'team', and Yoko and Kai.

In the VIP room, the big bidders were watching the fights and trash-talking in the middle. Yoko and Kai enjoyed listening to the humans insult each other, but sooner or later, Kai was bond to make a move on the fox from boredom.

Suddenly, the second match was won and Jason's team rose to the top. Now... Jason had to beat Hiei to earn the previlage to go against Yoko and Kai. The next match would start in a few minutes, so the humans exited the VIP room to get something to eat.

Kai figured they would be gone for a while and a peek inside Yoko's eyes firgured the same thing. It wasn't long until Kai tackled the white fox to the carpet that covered the VIP room. Their hands roamed aimlessly as they shared a passionate kiss. Still, as Yoko tried to take it a step further, Kai stopped him.

"I can't go all the way. It would be bad for the baby." She whispered as the two sat up and held each other.

"Shows how much you know about parenting," He growled. "Mating increases the chances of a sucessful birth... and I want a strong dragon fox."

It would seem that another mating would take place if Kai didn't start hearing mental insults coming closer to the room.

/- _Maybe another time, my koi. The humans are coming back... and you need to save some milk for the baby._ -/

It was then that the fox gasped as his ears finally picked up on the trash talking and let Kai loose from his dominate position. He stood up, crossed his arms as the beters came back in. Kai pulled her armor backinto placeand the humans never placed the dragon and fox a second look.

/- _Did they even hear me moaning?_ -/ Kai thought.

/-_ By the looks of their cheeks, I'd say they are too drunk to even throw a punch._ -/ Yoko chuckled.

Suddenly, one started to talk of an interesting topic.

"Sammy, look. Isn't that Hiei's dragon getting ready to fight Jason's team?" One asked, pointing.

"Don't know, Doug, but I got my money on Jason. His team is going up against one dragon, and it doesn't even seem like that Hiei's there."

Yoko and Kai walked over to the glass to get a closer look. As soon as Kai took a gaze upon Hiei's dragon, tears swealed up in his eyes.

* * *

"Come one, Hiei. Show yourself! If your dragon can fight, than you should be out here!" Jason called out.Shadey looked worried at the abused shoujo ryu in front of her. 

Hiei's dragon bore scars upon scars. Her eyes were wide and blankas if they never closed from a shock. The eyes were white, like a ghostly figure and she wore armor similar to Kai's. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and her nail grew out of control. Her teeth were out like a dog's, as if ready to biteShadey at anytime and her skin was sunburned to the point that it was lava red all over.

Needless to say, this poor dragon had seen better days, or wanted to see worse...

--

And that's theedited, Un-cut version.Review plz and another copyright character might pop up in the next chapter. I'll give you a little FYI:

Hiei's dragon might be at the tournament, but the fire demon is still in the forest. He's been hunting down a mystrious figure that has been dogging him since his dragon went crazy. What happens when our next-to-favorite demon, Hiei, finds our favorite demon's want-ta-be lover's secret? If you can figure out Kurama's want-ta-be lover, you've figured out the guest character. I'll give you a hint. It's not an OC.

Review PLZ!!


	7. Uncertain Fate

This one's dedicated to all of those Karasu/Hiei lovers/haters out there! For those who didn't solve the mystery. Personally, I love those two together sometimes because Hiei can be paired up with anyone these days... same goes for Kurama.

Teen Koenma: That makes me thankful that I'm a lord and not a demon.

You're no acceptation when it comes to the many Koenma/? 's out there. Especially all of these Koenma/Kurama's and Koenma/Yusuke's popping up. It seems that Kuwabara is the only straight one in the group.

Teen Koenma: OO; People are so gross!!

Be quite! You're gross for going out with Yukina! She's Kuwabara's girl.

Teen Koenma: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO MENTION THAT! DID YOU TELL EVERYONE?!?!

Yep.

Teen Koenma: **_Faints_**

Oh yeah. Gomen ne for not updating in over the Winter Break… my computer doesn't have a disk drive. There's an explanation in my bio. Take a look at it sometimes. I've updated that in the mean time. ENJOY THE FIC!!!

--

Hiei traveled down the sidelines of Hanging Neck Island as mighty waves started to pound the shore line cliffs. He knew the tournament had already started and that his dragon was there...

...but he had another business to attend to.

During the week on the island, a figure had been following him around constantly. It seemed to be his shadow, but it would always disappear when the fire demon turned his back. Even when Hiei had confronted Yoko in the forest, it was there. Even now, the presence was hanging around him, like an omen waiting to happen.

Finally, Hiei couldn't take it anymore. He yelled out.

"Come out now! I know you've been hounding me for some time."

The waves crashed against the shore again, somehow copying Hiei's frustration. Then, a chuckle came from the forest on Hiei's side. The demon raced into the trees, trying to find the source of the laugh. He came to a clearing in the forest where the laughter seemed to be the loudest.

"Show yourself!!"

"Why? You sound so cute when you're angry." The voice chuckled.

"I see no humor in this." Hiei thought.

Suddenly, Hiei heard footsteps coming towards him. He turned around abruptly as the figure came into view.

"Well, gosh, Hiei. You're no fun at all." It was Karasu. gasp!

"Who are you? I've never seen you before." Hiei snarled, letting his guard down.

"**You** can call me Your End." He mocked as his eyes started to glow a deadly red.

* * *

The audience seemed to stir with wonder as the search for Hiei thickened.

"Well, Fans, it looks like Hiei is again not here for a match. Still, by the rules of the Tournament, if the dragon is present, the fight shall go on. You must give Hiei credit. Only a perfect trainer could tame a dragon to the point it can battle on its own." The announcer said.

The buzzer ran throughout the ring and the fight started.

Almost immediately, Hiei's dragon was dashing out at the trio, but even though they broke out of the way, one fell to the might of the abused dragon. It was Shady.

"OH, man! I've never seen She-Devil move like this! It looks like another quick win for Hiei." The announcer cheered and the whole stadium with up. They loved the fighting.

Back at the VIP room above it all, Kai was enjoying everything but the fighting. Several tears were already falling from her eyes. Still, the betters kept insulting.

"I'd take back that bet on Jason if I were you, Sammy. It looks like She-Devil's in for a quick kill."

"Forget it! I'm getting all the money you got, pal!" He snapped.

"That poor dragon... why... why did he do it? Why did he do it, Yoko? She didn't deserve this fate. And Shady and I promised not to make this tournament a bloody one." Kai sobbed, pressing her forehead on the glass.

Yoko held her in comfort, nuzzling her cheek.

"I don't think this was Hiei's doing. The fire demon doesn't have the power to brainwash anyone... unless he takes his headband off. Then, you have the perfect, mindless slave."

"So, who do you think did this to her?"

"Probably someone who loathes Hiei from the bottom of their heart..."

* * *

"I don't think you should flatter yourself, demon. What is your real name?" Hiei asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I haven't been appreciating the way you have been treating these dragons, Hiei. They were born to fight, but not against each other and they deserve all of the respect that you're not giving them." The man spat, putting his hands in his pocket.

"You're annoying me. Who are you to tell me how to train dragons?!" Hiei snapped. Suddenly, his eyes widened as the man's back erupted with a pair of dragon wings and horns on his head.

"You're..." Hiei stuttered.

"Correct, Hiei. I, Karasu, am a dragon; the same race that you have been treating like dirt in your 15 years as a trainer. It is I who brainwashed She-Devil to kill and soon... it will be you who is killed by these ladies of hell."

"But... how?" Hiei gasped, still in shock.

"She-Devil knew of me before you ever captured her, and mating with her was a pleasure."

"But... Death's Moon--"

"Was last night? I know... and you're thinking that the killings started before then. Well, let me give you an FYI, Hiei. The urge to mate is all year 'round, but if we don't mate during Death's Moon, we become energy hungry. In order to supply the growing baby with enough health, the mother must kill other dragons for their blood. Terrible, isn't it?"

Hiei's eyes continued to stay open from fear. This unknown male dragon was now telling him that he was the cause of She-Devil's rampage. Now, she was likely to kill everyone on the island for the sake of a baby.

"You see, Hiei. She-Devil will not only drink dragon blood, but demons and humans alike. Your dragon is killings for my baby. I'd like to see your face... when you're dying under her attack. Still, if you're lucky, this tournament should insure that our baby is good and fat. Think of She-Devil and I next time you put a scar on a dragon's bodies."

Hiei fell to the ground, defeated. It was the first time that the fire demon was truly afraid of something.

For the first time... Hiei saw that the dragon race was to be respected, feared, and free.

But, or course, he would never admit that. His pride was getting in the way of the truth. Hiei rose to his feet once again, supposable, a different demon. Still... little would he know that almost everyone would lose their memory after this day and Karasu would no longer have his dragon heritage...

* * *

"Ladies and demons, it would seem that Jason's team has fallen. Even the trainers themselves have been brought down by this single dragon. Yoko better watch out on this one! Wait a minute... Fans, I just received a message that the team that was supposed to fight against Yoko has been declared dead. Their bodies have been found deep in the forest. Yoko, please come down now for your fight."

Kai's heart rate went up. She was actually afraid to go up against the demonic dragon. Yoko saw her fear in her shakes and gently kissed her on the cheek.

"Please don't be afraid, my Kai. Remember, I will be with you." He whispered.

"Hey, aren't you two supposed to be down there?" Sammy asked, completely oblivious to the fact that the two were slightly flirting.

Yoko snarled at the human and he quickly cowered. Yoko and Kai made their way out of the VIP room, closing the door behind them. Bets were quickly made.

"I've got 1 billion yen on Yoko!" Sammy said.

"I've got She-Devil. You're going down, Doug!"

* * *

The light blinded Yoko and Kai as they walked out on the main arena. Jason's body and the rest of the team were already cleaned off the ring. Only She-Devil remained, looking just as blood-thirsty as ever.

Kai's eyes once again filled with fear, but then her alternate ego soon kicked in. It was as if her unborn child was in danger and the need to protect was high. With a graceful jump, Kai flew onto the stage, facing the warped dragon.

"Well, everyone, it seems that Yoko has brought a runt to the fight. What is he crazy?! Still, we've seen him work miracles before."

/- _I've taught you well, Kai. Now, you have to put your mind into play._ -/

/-_I understand_.-/

/-_You do know the alternative if you can't knock her out._ -/

"... Yes... Yo-kun... I do." Kai sighed as the buzzer on the next round sounded...

--

Teen Koenma: Harsh. Man, you can be pretty forceful when you want to be.

Not right now, T.K.. I'm plotting.

Teen Koenma: For what?

My heart just went into overdrive. I've got the guts to write another poem for the Yu-Yu section.

Teen Koenma: Does it have me and Yukina?

Maybe, but don't ask. My mind has to put it on paper now.

Teen Koenma: YAY!

Review plz.


	8. Uncertain Birth

I got some many reviews from _**Chow-Chow**_. Thankies! Anyway, this _is_ the 'original' version. It's just less kinky and sexual. Also, the dragons in this story look human, but have horns on their heads. In Kai's case, she doesn't have horns and has a pair of black wings.Just to clear that up. Enjoy!!!

Warning: Birthing, violence, _slavery theme_

--

The light blinded Yoko and Kai as they walked out on the main arena. Jason's body and the rest of the team was already cleaned off the ring. Only She-Devil remained, looking just as blood-thirsty as ever.

Kai's eyes once again filled with fear, but then her alternate ego soon kicked in. It was as if her unborn child was in danger and the need to protect was high. With a graceful jump, Kai flew onto the ring, facing the warped dragon.

"Well, everyone, it seems that Yoko has brought a runt to the fight. Is he crazy?! Still, we've seen him work nooks and crannies before."

/- _I've taught you well, Kai. Now, you have to put your mind into play._ -/

/-_I understand_.-/

/-_You do know the alternative if you can't knock her out_. -/

"... Yes... Yo-kun... I do." Kai sighed as the buzzer on the next round sounded...

She-devil made a straight dash for the soon-to-be-mother, thrusting at her. Still, the punch was slow and Kai side-stepped out of the way and kicked She-Devil a ways from her. With a battle growl, Kai went back into fighting stance, opening her wings as She-Devil stood back up.

She spoke.

"So... I never thought that I would get the chance to see a runt. I thought they were extinct." She snarled, her voice sounding like nails against a chalkboard.

Suddenly, She-Devil started to sniff the air and an evil laugh came from her throat.

"You have a baby I see... a nice one at that. You must have had many partners for that child to smell so healthy and strong."

Kai gasped and so did Yoko. Still, the fox demon kept his cold stance to keep the crowd from thinking.

"You can 'smell' my child?" Kai asked, her orange eyes widening.

"Yes. The scent is quiet fresh. You must have mated just last night. Killing you while having an egg in you is the perfect meal for **my** child!!" She-Devil screamed as she made another dash at Kai.

This attack seemed to catch the orange-eyed dragon off guard and Kai fell to the ground. Yoko looked as Kai landedharshly with the force of impact. She-Devil landed on her feet with ease and seemed to take pleasure in seeing Kai hurt.

"Wow, fans! This is the most action we've seen in the whole tournament. This runt seems to be keeping her own, but She-Devil is no push over! It also seems to be conversation between the two dragons." The announcer spoke and the crowd cheered.

Yoko was anything but happy. His cold half was angry at Kai for being hit with such a slow attack, but his fathering instincts wanted to jump between the two and stop the fight. It was then that he noticed something seriously wrong with Kai.

His heart even started to ache.

The long-haired dragon was on her knees and hands, gasping for air. In the same time, her eyes were watering and her wings were out with agony and pain.

"Uh oh! It seems that Kai has gone into a feeble position on the stage. Maybe She-Devil had made a move on the runt that not even I saw!"

/- _No... not here Kai! You can't lay the egg here!_ -/

She-Devil knew too well of laboring signs and chuckled at Kai's pain as she slowly walked over to her.

"Ah, the pains of motherhood. Being a runt, your period of holding an egg is much shorter than an average dragon. I don't think it's a good idea to birth your egg in the ring. I haven't even eaten you yet." She chuckled, standing over the paralyzed dragon.

Suddenly, Yoko started to smirk at what the situation really was.

"I'm not laying an egg, you bitch!" Kai gasped suddenly, recovering from her feeble position and started sending a storm of punches and kicks.

She-Devil followed suit as the two dodged and weaved in between their attacks. Punches landed and kicks were missed. Special attacks flew every where to the point where Yoko had to move to the side to avoid being hit with a poison dart that belonged to Kai.

Suddenly, out of all the fighting, the crowed roared as She-Devil rocketed into the air in pain. Kai flew up after her and slammed her back into the ring, making an impressive crater.

"Well, Yoko could have fooled me to say that Kai is a runt. This is the most impressive fight we've seen all day. I go as far as to say this Kai can fight as well as a demon. Way-ta-go, Yoko!"

The crowd roared once more and Yoko had to bask in his glory. Still, the fox was offended by the fact that the announcer was **classing** Kai.

In the air, Kai was looking down to see She-Devil planted in the ring. It didn't seem like she was getting back up.

/- _Well, my skills have improved under Yo-kun's training. Still, I really was in a feeble position. I didn't think I could pull that one off._ -/ Kai said, looking at the ring hole from the ground.

Then, it all happened so fast! A soul-biting pain arose from Kai's most venerable spot and washed over her whole body.

Her stomach…

Of course, the owner was She-Devil. She had recovered from the last attack and had made a lethal strike from the ground. It looked like the demonic dragon was beat up as it was.

"If I can't kill you in this round, I'll just end it and save you for later. Still, with a broken egg in your system, I don't think that you'll be alive before round 2." She-Devil laughed madly as Kai fell from the sky and landed outside the ring.

As the dust settled, it was clear that Kai was knocked out and hardly breathing.

The audience started to rise with excitement.

"Ladies and trainers! We've got a ring out! She-Devil has won another battle, but since she didn't kill Kai, there will be a finale round in two days. Get that rest, fans!" The announcer rang out and the stadium started to empty.

As the arena began to silence and no one was in the seats, Yoko ran to the injured dragon, holding her in his arms.

"Kai-san? Come one, speak!" He somewhat demanded.

After a few minutes, Kai's orange eyes open, but they closed in pain once again also she held her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Yoko asked.

"T-The egg... it's damaged." Kai whispered, gasping for air.

"What?"

"If I don't lay this egg now, the contents will kill me."

Suddenly, Kai's eyes blanked out from the quick, yet heated, battle.She-Devil dropped back from the sky, showing a most unpleasant smile.

"Well, looks like I've insured my egg's future." She smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Yoko snapped.

"Don't worry about her. She wouldn't dare attack you. I need to get to our site so I can pass this egg." Kai whispered before fainting completely.

Yoko nodded, picked Kai in his arms, and dashed away. The demonic dragon chuckled to herself, seeming to bask in the glory of her victory and the soon birth of another killer. The son of Karasu... lay inside She-Devil's bows...

/- _You couldn't hide from me then, Kai. I'll find you and your blood will finally feed my baby -Karasu's child- for future generations to fear. I'll find you before round two and finish you off!_ -/ She smirked in her head as she dashed off after the couple.

--

Dashing through the forest, Yoko was trying to put some distance between him and She-Devil. He weaved around trees, jumped over logs, and cut through bushes to try and move.

Suddenly, Kai coughed up blood and Yoko stop immediately.

/-_This isn't good. We're nowhere near our site, but we're deeper in the forest than the hot spring_.-/ The fox sweadropped, looking down at his suffering dragon.

/-_Don't worry, Yo-kun. I think She-Devil would have found us if we were at our regular site. Here is fine_.-/ Kai responded mentally, for she couldn't speak.

Yoko nodded, sat against a tree, and put Kai in front of him, holding her tightly. Then, he saw a tiny groove in a tree that was hidden behind bushes that smelled of cherry. Before Yoko got too comfortable, he crawled him and Kai behind the bushes and rested his body against the tree groove. He placed Kai in between his legs so he had more control over her body.

Suddenly, astick broke in the surrounding forest and Yoko's ears perked up to zero-in on where it came from. He covered the laboring pants Kai was still sending so they wouldn't be found.

"Come out, Kai! I have an egg to feed!!" A familiar voice called out.

It was She-Devil, and her scent hung around the bushes. Still, with the bushes hiding them, the cherry scent covering Yoko and Kai, and the dragon's breathing covered by the fox's hand, She-Devil walked right past them. However, Yoko could still smell her scent in the air and kept the two quiet until She-Devil completely left from his senses.

When the demonic dragon finally left, Kai was in a terrible state and the sun was leaving the sky. The first thing she did was scream softly, clamping down on Yoko's legs. Tears were running down her cheeks from the sheer pain.

Yoko kissed his mate deeply, trying to keep her quiet and wanting her discomfort to end. It was stressful to see Kai so miserable. The dragon was trying her best not to scream from the pure pain, but little yelps, cries, and sobsescaped her lips.

Yoko kissed Kai's cheek lovingly, holding the dragon's shaking forearms. Kai, still gasping in labor, put her hands behind her back as Yoko still helped her through delivering.

"This must be terrible, but She-Devil must not find us." Yoko whispered, moving a piece of hair behind her ear.

Kai whimpered in response, but growled and cried as something started to exit her. Yoko held Kai's legs against her stomach so the egg wouldn't hurt as much. He started to nuzzle her long hair, trying to keep his dragon from yelling. Kai's panting became harder as the egg started to leave her. Slowly, but surely.

Yoko tried to endure pain he was receiving from two sources. Kai's nails were digging deep within his leg's flesh and the emotional bond he shared with Kai was taking its affects.

Then, after the hours of labor and the sun ready to die, a gentle plop sounded on the soft mosses and grass that laid under the two.

Kai's breathing decreased as she looked down at what she conceived. When Yoko looked down at the beautiful package, he started to kiss Kai passionately.

"I'm very proud of you, Kai-san." Yoko smiled warmly as Kai took the life-filled egg in her arms.

It was as gorgeous as any red ruby and as shiny as water shimmering under the moon or sun.

"Believe me, Yoko, this is the most beautiful birth that I will probably ever have. Believe it or not, this is only my second egg."

Yoko was curious.

"What happened to the other egg?"

"It was a still born..." Kai sobbed silently, holding the egg tighter in her arms. "And I pray on the sun above that this one will not die. I will not let any harm come to this egg, even if my own life is taken."

Yoko was saddened at the last egg's fate, but was highly impressed at Kai's protection. He held the dragoness closer to him, enjoying the warmth.

"You can depend on me to guard our precious ruby egg from harm, and especially from She-Devil."

Kai started to cry blissful and happy tears and kissed Yoko again from the emotional wave.

"Don't blame She-Devil for her actions. I think I've realized the cause of her killings."

"Please explain to me." Yoko asked.

* * *

"So, if you don't mate on Death's Moon, you become blood hungry because the egg starts to eat you from the inside-out just to stay alive?" Yoko gasped. 

The moon was now just rising into the sky.

"Yes. That's why dragon eggs and children are called 'parasites' and why our race is often referred to as 'Hell Bearers'." Kai whispered, holding her egg closer.

It was then that she noticed the crack on the egg that was made by She-Devil slowly healing.

/- _Good._ -/

Slowly, Kai nuzzled closer on Yoko's chest with the egg resting on her legs.

"Yo-kun, even though She-Devil won the first round, I think that I won this round in more ways than she did. It's shown in this beautiful ruby egg that you helped me lay." Kai smiled, kissing the fox demon briefly.

Yoko thought nothing of it, but loved the temporary passion from his mate. Suddenly, something hit him.

"Have you named this egg yet?"

Kai was surprised and slightl embarressed by not remembering to name it.

"No, Yo-kun. All I know is that it's a girl."

Yoko smiled as his thoughts went with the facts.

"We should name her 'Ruby' because of her beautiful shell." Yoko proposed.

Kai gasped, but then started to cry again.

"Yes... Ruby is a loving name for our daughter..."

Exhausted from labor, Kai started to sit deeper in Yoko's embrace, laying her head on his chest and slowly drifting to sleep. Yoko smiled at her, loving Kai's image. Even though they were covered with bushes, the moonlight struck her to light up her peaceful face with a breath-taking glow.

Yoko was sleepy himself from helping in the labor, but he refused to rest. He looked down at the ruby-colored egg that was deep in Kai's arms now and started to stroke it with care.

/- _Well, this old fox has gone through some tricky changes during this tournament, but apparently, they are good ones. Still, I don't plan to make my bond with Kai public any time soon_. -/ Yoko sighed mental.

/-_ I think it's better that way, also, koi._ -/ Kai said in her sleep.

Yoko chuckled.

"Even in her sleep, she can feel my thoughts. I'm truly in love with this beautiful dragon." Yoko whispered to no one in particularly.

Slowly, not even his instincts could keep Yoko awake as he slowly fell asleep with his head in Kai's neck and his breath bearing down on her tender flesh.

Secretly, high in the trees above, a short lil' fire demon watched the peaceful scene. His face slowly broke into an understanding smirk.

/-_ From the moment that the final round of the Dragon Tournament ends... my Jagan eye shall erase the memory of enslaving the dragon race from all the people on this island... except myself. All unborn parasites will die and the dragons will finally be free to live anywhere in the Demon World. Only I shall bear the weight of this horrible past. This is the only way I know how to pay back these Hell Bringers._-/

Then, the demon was gone, disappearing with the omen that he would carry out. Hanging in the air was another part of his act.

"In the end, round one... is the final round... and nobody wins..."

--

**_starts crying_** OH DEAR!! I MADE THIS SO FLUFFY AND DEPRESSING AT THE SAME TIME!!!

T Koenma: Ruby.... that a cute name.

Thank you. Still, starts crying again THIS WAS SO BEAUTIFUL!! I ENVY MYSELF.

T. Koenma: You think too much of yourself.

No I don't! I just love what I write to such a degree sometimes... I CRY!! WHAAAA!!!

T. Koenma: You're such a drama queen! --;

I wouldn't say that, T.K.. I still have that Koenma/Yusuke on my disk. I can still ruin you!

T. Koenma: OO'; Review please!

Good boy.


	9. Certain Future?

Teen Koenma: Okay, Dragonite has ordered me to host this fic for her while she does something. I hate being blackmailed...

Anyway, Yoko and Kai now have a wonderful new egg that they have already named Ruby. It seems that a great relationship is about unfold when this egg hatches, but Hiei, who was watching the fox and dragon together seemed to have something else in store for the dragon race.

Does global memory loose ring a bell?

Oh yeah, and Dragonite says that the ending will show the reason this was over the angst section, so ur warned ahead of time.

* * *

"Okay everyone. I've waited, you've waited, everyone's waited and now the finale found of the Dragon Tournament is underway! The Underdog, Kai vs. the Raining Killer She-Devil! I'm sure this will leave a mark on us all" The announcer cheered and the stadium followed suit. 

"I failed in finding you during the night, but I will end your life right now, Kai" She-Devil spat out.

Kai just glared at her with a focused objective. Yoko, on the ringside, looked on with crossed arms as the fight started with the ring of the bell and the two locked in fist-n-cuffs. The spirit fox started to replay the talk that Kai and him had in the forest before walking to the tournament grounds...

**_-_**

Kai was sitting on some moss, holding the egg close to her being. She looked like an eagle watching over its egg; one would touch it and die. Soon, Yoko came to break the silence. His face held annoyance.

"I thought you wouldn't find me." Kai whispered, looking down.

"I guess you forgot about the bond we share. It was easy for me to track you." Yoko huffed.

As Yoko neared Kai, the dragon held the egg closer to her, as if Yoko would snatch it from her.

"Leave the egg." He commanded.

"Never! It will not leave from my sights."

"I thought we talked about this the day after you laid Ruby."

Kai continued to look down.

"You're acting childish. The egg is in no harm. Nothing will happen to it while we go to the tournament." Yoko snapped.

"If you are forgetting, Yoko, I'm in bondage. Why would I agree in participating in the tournament? What would you choose, Yoko? Your child, or be forced to fight?"

Suddenly, the argument was cut short when Kai felt a sting to her cheek. Yoko had slapped her.

Kai started to cry as her orange eyes held emotional pain. "I thought our relationship had got past the rule of 'hurting people to do what you want'. Doesn't Ruby mean more to you than some damn tournament!" She sobbed, holding the egg closer to her.

Yoko seemed a little stunned at his actions also, but didn't show it. Instead, his eyes turned back into a dark hazel and started to talk softly with Kai.

"Listen. The other demons do not know of us, Kai. You must understand that until this tournament is over, you are still my property and you still have to fight. Besides, if we don't confront She-Devil in the ring, she will hunt us down."

Slowly, Kai stood up with her tears gone. She placed the ruby egg in the place she was sitting. Soon, vines of poison needles and flowers of deadly fumes surrounded the egg to protect it.

"I understand, Yoko," Kai said, walking over to the spirit fox, "but you must promise me... that after this tournament is over, you and I will settle down and take care of our child. Please do me that favor, Yo-kun."

The fox nodded slightly, smiling. Kai smiled back as they hugged briefly. As they started to walk off, the two didn't notice that a crack from the egg was already taking place...

**_-_**

Yoko snapped back into play as a battle cry rang through the stadium. She-Devil had just been dealt a fathal blow to the stomach, back, and throat by poison darts with Kai standing over the wounded dragon.

"It looks like the tables have 180'ed and Kai's in control. Fans, I think that this is the end for She-Devil."

"Go ahead and finish me off, Kai. End me to keep your egg safe." She-Devil spat.

Kai just starred at her, and then started to speak.

"Humans... demons... dragons... we're all the same in a sense, but you... you have made a difference. Thanks to you, I believe that dragons can be free and live in peace with demons and humans."

"You talk nonsense, runt..." She-Devil growled.

"No, I don't. I speak the truth. Even now, as you die slowly from my darts, let it be known that your child was kin of evil and that my daughter... will live a free life..." Kai said.

Then, when She-Devil's eye were whiting out, Kai asked her final questions.

"Tell me, who motivated you to kill? Who mated with you before Death's Moon"

She-Devil smirked.

"My love… Karasu. I would do anything for that man... my dragon. He told me that if I mated with him before my time, I would have freedom. In a sense, I'm being freed now."

The runt smiled warmly at her, nodding.

"Yes, you are."

"Tell me... who's your egg's father?"

Kai gasped, but smiled again.

"I'm proud to say that Yoko is my daughter's father."

"You should..."

"She-Devil... what is your real name... and what were you going to name your egg?"

"You ask… too many questions… to a dying dragon… but my name… is simply… Tenshi…"

Yoko gasped as Kai did the same, a hand covering his mouth. "... but that means..."

Then, before Kai could finish her shocking statement, She-Devil collapsed on the arena, killed by the spreading poison. Even as the crowd cheered for the new champions, Yoko and Kai felt no happiness in their heart for the death of a suffering dragon.

Kai was especially unhappy.

"_Her name... it meant "Angel" in human language..._"

"Ladies and demons, I give you the winners of the Dragon Tournament: Yoko, the Spirit Fox and Kai, the Underdog!"

Once again the crowd cheered and some fans went down to congratulate Yoko, ignoring Kai. Still, some came to notice her also. Although they were the center of attention, Yoko and Kai didn't celebrate along with everyone else.

Soon, the crowds and fans left the two and the stadium was a socializing party. Yoko and Kai smiled at each other, seeing as they both were ready for their solitary life together.

"Remember your promise?"

"Yes, koi."

Watching secretly on top of the stadium walls, Hiei watched the would-be party, frowning. The task he was about to unleash would change everyone's future... including his own. This one act would set an already decided path for everyone on the island and Hiei himself would live a solitary life and pay for his crimes... by remembering everything that happened here.

"_It's time..._"

Suddenly, a bright light started to cut through Hiei's headband and burned it. His Jagan eyes sent light in all directions. The people in the stadium looked up at the light, wondering what it was. Yoko and Kai also looked, and the dragon gasped with fear.

"Yoko... what is it?"

"It's nothing to be frightened about."

It was then that everyone started to ask the question 'who are you?'. It took some time, but it was then that everyone in the stadium started to disappear in great balls of light. Kai held Yoko closer to her, but the fox also disappeared in the bright light. Before Kai could realize the situations, the dragon also vanished.

Hiei closed his eyes, as he, too, was engulfed in the bright light and taken away from the horrible past and into a -hopefully- brighter future...

**_-As promised, everyone lost their memory -except Hiei- and Yoko, with his memories of Kai and Ruby gone, went on to become the great thief he would be known for. The omen of dragon children that would be killed was done... but right when Hiei unleashed his blinding light upon the island, a man had found Kai's egg..._**

**_Since the egg was hatching at the time, Ruby survived Hiei's light. Surprisingly, the man also kept his memory. Still, this was one man that didn't like dragon bondage and decided to raise the baby dragon on his own in the ningen world._**

**_This said man was human._**

**_Nobody knows what happened to Kai herself. Maybe she, too, lived a solitary life until her death. One thing is for sure... Kai would not see her child ever again, because she would be long killed.-_**

* * *

Teen Koenma: Is this the end? 

Yep.

Teen Koenma: This is really the end?

Yes, T.K.. but I plan to make that sequel on this, don't you worry.

Teen Koenma: But I was hoping that this was the end. That would mean that you would stop blackmailing me.

T.K., I'm always going to have dirt on you. I have dirt on everyone!

Teen Koenma: OO; Now, I'm really scared.

You should be! Review please and I'm very thankful of the reviews. Come back to this story later to see a preview of the next story _You're My 16-year-old Father_

Teen Koenma: Ja Ne 'til next time.

Hey, that's my line!

Teen Koenma: **_smirks_**


	10. Credits: Next Story

...Credits... 

_**Fooly Cooly ending music on**_

_Writer:_  
Himura Konacko Dragonite

_Plaining:_  
Himura Drake  
Drako Himura Dragonite.

**_Plot:  
_**Konacko Drako  
Himura Dragonite

Charaters: **main chars**:

**Youko the Spirit Fox** - _Youko Kurama _

**Hiei the Forbbidon Child** - _Hiei  
_  
**Daisy the Dragon** - _Minamino Drako__  
_  
**She-Devil** - _Himura Dragonite _

Shadey the Dragon - _Boton _

Dragon Karasu - _Karasu _

Jason - _Himura Dragoon _

Bidder 1 - _Random guy  
_  
Bidder 2 - _Random guy2  
_  
Annoncer - _Konacko Roy  
_

_Music(if there was any):  
_Copyrighted or Sacka Tanaku

_Sripit:  
_Minamino Drako Himura Dragonite

**Disclamers and stuff:** No demons or dragons were harmed in the making of this fic serveral died though... Most characters in this don't belong to Himura Dragonite. They belong to their rightful owners. This fic is copyrighted Along with the 2 OCs and is not to be copied without permission according to the Code of the Dragon. Failure to do so would be disrespecting and angering the Author...and you don't want to anger me...

...But in under the right conditions, ALL RED- AND WHITE-HEADS ARE BELONG TO ME! MUHAHAHA!

-Next Story:  
Kurama, 18 years the present, lives a normal, secretive life at his school as a 12th grader and helps Yusuke and the gang with Spirit Detective assignments. One day, when Kurama leaves Spirit World HQ and goes to his daily ningen life, Koenma suddenly informs him that their is a special lifeform that's starting to go to his school. Her name... is Ruby Li- a young girl that looks the age of 18.

What happens when Ruby's scent becomes quite familiar from the past and his Yoko side is starting to react to her? It also seems that Hiei knows something about Kurama's problem. Find out in the sequel: _'You're My 18-Year-Old Father_!'


End file.
